Point-to-Point Protocol over Ethernet (PPPoE), has been widely used as the Internet protocol for ADSL broadband deployment. As providers deploy ADSL service, they often prefer supporting PPP-style authentication and authorization over a large installed base of legacy bridging customer premises (CPE). PPPoE provides the ability to connect a network of hosts over a simple bridging access device to a remote access concentrator or aggregation concentrator. With this model, each host uses its own PPPoE stack, presenting the user with a familiar user interface. Access control, billing, and type of service can be handled on a per user basis, rather than a per site basis.
Internet Protocol (IP) phones have been used to provide Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) service to the business enterprise environment. Typically, a VoIP phone set connects to the corporate data network through Ethernet connection and to a voice enabled router in the corporation. Traditionally, the IP parameters for the VoIP phone are statically assigned by the network administrator, or dynamically assigned through DHCP within the corporate network. With increasing attraction of VoIP application in the telecommunication community, the deployment of VoIP phones at a consumer broadband subscriber's location to provide additional phone service has started getting much attention with broadband service providers.
Maintaining Toll Quality of a VoIP service requires detailed planning of the VoIP network. Network delay and network jitter affect voice quality greatly. Several existing consumer VoIP deployments, such as Net2Phone Voice Service and Vonage VoIP Service, utilize the existing broadband access as the transport channel for the VoIP service. The quality of these voice services can be degraded due to network congestion. In the existing deployment model, the device which enables VoIP service in the customer premises relies on other devices on the LAN to initiate a PPPoE session, usually a home gateway or a PC. The particular LAN configuration can also have great impact on the voice quality.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved VoIP telephone and communication system for communicating VoIP traffic.